Fashion Fairies
4 October 2012 (Miranda, Claudia, Tyra) 6 December 2012 (Alexa, Matilda, Brooke, Lola) 25 June 2013 1 May 2014 25 May 2015 |series = 18th |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Miranda, Alexa) Sue Mongredien (Claudia, Lola) Rachel Elliot (Tyra, Matilda, Brooke)}} The Fashion Fairies are the 18th series and represent the aspects of fashion, and are responsible for keeping fashion looking pretty and have no problems. Everyone will dress badly and have messy clothes without the fairies' magic. There are seven Fashion fairies and they are: Miranda the Beauty Fairy, Claudia the Accessories Fairy, Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy, Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy, Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy, Brooke the Photographer Fairy and Lola the Fashion Show Fairy. They are helpers of Phoebe the Fashion Fairy. Problem Kirsty is staying with Rachel for half term, thrilled for the brand new shopping centre, Tippington Fountains. Whilst looking at the shopping centre fountains, Phoebe the Fashion Fairy appears to invite them to the Fairyland Fashion Show. Jack Frost gate crashes the show and declares he wants everyone to dress like him, so he steals the Fashion Fairies' magical objects. If Kirsty and Rachel don't find them, Jack Frost will ruin fashion forever! Jack Frost's Poem I'm the king of designer fashion, Looking stylish is my passion, Ice Blue's the name of my fashion range, Some people think my clothes are strange! Do I care though? Not a bit! My designer label will be a hit. The Fashion Fairies' magic will make that come true, Soon, everyone will wear Ice Blue! The Fairies Miranda the Beauty Fairy When Rachel and Kirsty were taken to Fairyland for the Fairyland Fashion Show, Jack Frost turned up and declared he was going to become a famous fashion designer. Miranda decided to help Rachel and Kirsty retrieve the missing items. She has light brown hair in a bun and cropped jeans, pink top and a furry jacket. Without her magic, people will lose their beauty. Claudia the Accessories Fairy Claudia was in a pile of jewellery when the girls found her. She has long brown hair and wears a puffball skirt, a cardigan, tights, and ballet pumps. Without her magic, accessories will break easily, such as Mr Walker's hat, a woman's scarf and a teenager's necklace. Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy (aka Tyra the Designer Fairy) Tyra was in a dress pocket when she appeared to Rachel and Kirsty. She has curly black hair, a shirt, leopard-print braces, a ruffled skirt and tights. Without her magic, clothes will be badly designed, have unusually long lengths and look ruined, such as Ella McCauley's jacket and Jessica Jarvis' shoes. Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy Alexa was found in a pile of leaves when the girls met her. She has blonde hair in a plait, a blue dress, knee-length socks and leather shoes. Without her magic, fashion reporters won't be able to do their job by spreading the news about different fashions, such as fashion reporter Nikki Anderson. Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy (aka Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy) Matilda appeared from a pile of hair jewels when the girls realised the people in the magazine had a tint of blue hair. She has long red hair, a red shirt, shorts with tights and high tops. Without her magic, hair stylists won't work as well as they usually do and hairstyles will look silly. Brooke the Photographer Fairy Brooke was standing on top of a camera when the girls spotted her during their photo shoot. She has black hair, a long shirt with a waistcoat, jeans and boots. Without her magic, cameras won't work properly, such as Cam Carson's camera. Lola the Fashion Show Fairy Lola was hiding beside a mirror light in the girls' dressing room. She has long red hair, wears a sparkly silver dress and matching boots. Without her magic, fashion shows won't go well. Trivia *They are one of the three series that were published in two halves: Miranda, Claudia and Tyra in October, Alexa, Matilda, Brooke and Lola in December. *They are the third group to have no fairies whose names are alliterations of their jobs, the first and second being the Weather Fairies and the Green Fairies. *All the fairies' names end in 'a' except for Brooke. Who is your favourite Fashion fairy? Miranda Claudia Tyra Alexa Matilda/Jennifer Brooke Lola Category:Fashion Fairies Category:F Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Sweden Category:Spain Category:2012